legofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Snowhive
Hi, Legopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Gaukler 7953. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- FreddyderHamster (Diskussion) 14:25, 12. Mai 2010 Hallo Snowhive, ich finde es toll, dass du dich um deine Artikel kümmerst. Wusstest du, dass du Artikel mit der Brickipedia verlinken kannst? Ich habe es für den Artikel Stadtflitzer gemacht, schau es dir mal an. Dadurch erscheint in der linken Leiste ganz unten ein Link bei "Sprachen". Du könnest das auch für deine anderen Artikel machen. Du musst nur rausfinden, wie die Artikel in der Brickipedia heißen, schau mal hier. Wie du wahrscheinlich gesehen hast, habe ich einige Sachen an den Artikel geändert. Falls du dazu Fragen hast, kannst du mir eine Nachricht schreiben. --Nequmodiva 13:20, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Genau, von Brickipedia zur Legopedia ist die Kennung "de:". Du kannst dich dort mit dem gleichen Konto wie hier einloggen, denn bei Wikia funktioniert ein Konto sofort für alle Wikis. --Nequmodiva 14:18, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Set-Vorlage Mein nächster Vorschlag zur Verbesserung der von dir erstellten Artikel ist die Verwendung der Set-Vorlage. Ich habe wieder ein Beispiel gemacht, schau hier. --Nequmodiva 21:04, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Auf der Hauptseite werden Vorlagen eingebunden. Wenn du auf „bearbeiten“ klickst, erscheint unten eine Liste mit allen auf der Seite verwendeten Vorlagen. Leider sind die Vorlagen schlecht benannt, das werde ich demnächst mal ändern. Die aktuellen Serien stehen in der Vorlage Vorlage:Hauptseite/Box_4|Hauptseite/Box_4. Ich habe die Vorlage jetzt ein wenig aktualisiert. --Nequmodiva 09:02, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Neue Vorlage Du kannst diese Vorlage gerne anlegen. Ich würde diese Vorlage nicht in jeden Artikel einfügen, weil die meisten Artikel fehlen. Bei den Artikeln der Kingdoms-Serie könnte sich diese Vorlage lohnen, denn du hast ja alle Artikel der Serie angelegt. Es gibt auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit: einen Kasten, der einen Überblick über alle Artikel zu einer Serie gibt. In den Artikeln zum Thema Power Miners wird eine solche Vorlage verwendet, z.B. dort Tremorox. Ich persönlich würde diese Variante vorziehen. Schreib mir, wenn du Hilfe beim Erstellen der Vorlage brauchst. --Nequmodiva 11:08, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab deine Änderung an der Power Miners Vorlage rückgängig gemacht. Die Punkte sind so gewollte. Eine Liste würde in diesem Fall zu viel Platz nach unten und zu wenig in der Breite brauchen. Wie du die Kingdoms Vorlage gestaltest, ist dir überlassen. --Nequmodiva 16:44, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Ich finde, Star Wars Sets gehören nicht in die Kategorie Weltraum. Natürlich spielt Star Wars im Weltraum, aber es sind zwei sehr verschiedene LEGO Themen. Noch ein Hinweis zu Kategorien. Normalerweise sollte ein Artikel, der in einer Kategorie eingeordnet ist, nicht auch noch in einer Oberkategorie dieser Kategorie eingeordnet sein. Ein Beispiel: Ein Set das in die Kategorie Mars Mission gehört, braucht nicht in der Kategorie Weltraum zu sein, weil Mars Mission eine Unterkategorie von Weltraum ist. --Nequmodiva 22:25, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) neues Layout für Serien Übersichten Ich hab die Vorlage:World Racer bearbeitet und ihr ein neues Layout gegeben. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Verbesserungsvorschläge sind auch gut. Ansonsten wäre ich dafür, alle Serien Übersichten anzupassen. --Nequmodiva 21:04, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Meldung. Ich werde das mal mit verschiedenen Browsern testen. Ich nutze Firefox, und bei mir funktioniert es. Welchen Browser nutzt du? --Nequmodiva 09:05, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hab es noch mit Internet Explorer 7 und Opera getested, und auch dort ging es beides mal. --Nequmodiva 23:58, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) "Link zu Brickipedi fehlt" Ich halte die Kategorie "Link zu Brickipedi fehlt" für unnötig. Es gibt eine Spezialseite die das gleiche automatisch macht: Spezial:Fehlende_Interwikis. Außerdem müsste es Brickipedia heißen. Ich werde die Kategorie jetzt löschen. --Nequmodiva 14:56, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Star Wars Die Vorlage:Star Wars finde ich problematisch. Wenn dort alle Sets aufgeführt werden, wird sie viel zu groß. Sie ist schon jetzt größer als die meisten Artikel die sie verlinkt. Besser man unterteilt und macht mehrere kleine Vorlagen. Jetzt muss man überlegen, wonach man unterteilt. Mann könnte nach Jahren unterteilen (so wie auf Brickipedia). Eine Vorlage für 2010, etc. Interessanter würde ich finden, wenn man nach den Episoden unterteilt, so wie die Unterkategorien auf Brickset http://www.brickset.com/browse/themes/?theme=Star%20Wars&i=1. Also Episode I, Episode II, Episode III, Episode IV-VI, Ultimate Collector Series, Mini Building Set, Expanded Universe, The Clone Wars. Und eine extra Vorlage für alle Charaktere. --Nequmodiva 15:44, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ja genau. Die Charaktere bekommen eine eigene Übersichts-Vorlage. Idealerweise wird ja dann im Artikel zum Charakter stehen, in welchen Sets er vorkam. --Nequmodiva 20:22, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Zur Orientierung: Auch in der Brickipedia gibt es eine Unterteilung in Star-Wars Subthemen: en:Template:SWsubs. --Nequmodiva 20:35, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab schonmal eine Vorlage erstellt: Vorlage:Star Wars Episode I. Dabei ist mir noch eine sinnvolle Funktion eingefallen: Kategorie:Star Wars Kategorie:Episode I :::Dieser Code in der Vorlage macht, dass alle Artikel, in denen die Vorlage verwendet wird, automatisch in den Kategorien Star Wars und Episode I sind. --Nequmodiva 21:11, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fotos Deine Fotos vom Knights Battle Pack sind sehr gut geworden! Viel besser als die vom Dragon Battle Pack. Mach weiter so! --Nequmodiva 20:17, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Verschieben Wenn ein Artikelname falsch ist, dann kannst du den Artikel verschieben. Dazu gibt es einen Link oben in der Leiste hinter Bearbeiten und Versionen. --Nequmodiva 09:41, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Star Wars Videospiele etc. Ja, ich halte eine eigene Kategorie für Videospiele und andere Sets für sinnvoll. Nur wie soll sie heißen? "Star Wars Merchandise"? "Star Wars andere Produkte"? ... --Nequmodiva 00:06, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie durch Vorlage Du brauchst die Artikel mit einer Star-Wars-Vorlage drin nicht mehr in die Star-Wars-Kategorien einzuordnen. Wie ich bereits weiter oben schrieb, passiert die Einordnung in die Star-Wars-Kategorien automatisch durch die Vorlage. --Nequmodiva 09:42, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das sollte eigentlich nicht an einer Browserversion scheitern. Die Software dieses Wikis kümmert sich darum und erstellt den HTML-Code für die Seite. Für den Browser ist es also eine Kategorie wie jede andere. Hmmm. Vielleicht liegt es auch an Caches, manchmal werden Änderungen an Vorlagen nicht sofort angezeigt, weil der Browser noch die alte Version gespeichert hat. Ach, und wenn du den Artikel in der Bearbeiten-Ansicht hast, werden die Kategorien nicht angezeigt, das ist normal. Sie erscheinen erst auf der fertigen Artikel-Ansicht. :Eine Hilfe die spezielle Formatierungen und Vorlagen für die Legopedia enthält gibt es hier noch nicht. Vieles entwickelt sich auch gerade erst. Du kannst eine solche Hilfe anlegen, wenn du möchtest. --Nequmodiva 10:05, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Nächste Woche habe ich auch etwas mehr Zeit, da könnte ich dabei mithelfen. --Nequmodiva 10:18, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Oder halt doch keine Zeit gehabt. Aber die Sache ist nicht vergessen. --Nequmodiva 22:57, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) LEGO-Zitate Für Zitate von der LEGO-Webseite gibt es seit gestern eine neue Vorlage, von Samdo994 erstellt. Schau hier: http://de.lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pirate_Plank_3848&diff=6456&oldid=6184 --Nequmodiva 09:46, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Liste der erschienen Sets Die Tabelle finde ich gut. --Nequmodiva 16:09, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab die Formatierung so geändert, dass jede Spalte nur noch eine Zeile Quelltext braucht. So bleibt der Quelltext übersichtlich. --Nequmodiva 19:28, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Stubs Ich bin dafür die Vorlage Stub nur selten zu verwenden. Es ist ja keine schöne Vorlage und soll es auch nicht sein. Für mich ist diese Vorlage gleichbedeutend damit, dass der Artikel irgendwann mal gelöscht wird, wenn er nicht ergänzt wird. Wenn ein Artikel die Set-Vorlage mit den wichtigsten Informationen und einen Beschreibungstext (z.B. den von LEGO) enthält, würde ich ihn nicht als Stub kennzeichnen. Der Artikel ist dann zwar noch lange nicht interessant zu lesen, aber die meisten Artikel hier werden wohl ewiglich so bleiben. --Nequmodiva 18:15, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke vielmals dafür, dass du mir immer wieder Tipps usw. gibst. Ich weiss das sehr zu schätzen. Hallo Können Sie das französische LEGO Wiki im anderen Sprachstab bitte verbinden? Traurig für Fehler. Ich benutze einen Übersetzer. Danke! GG360 :The titlesays "Legopedia in other languages". A link is here: http://fr.lego.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Wiki and "Bateaux" means "Boats". If you have a list of themes yet and "Nautica" yet, then those are the other two articles. Thanks again, GG360 Das hast du richtig erkannt, die Kurzform fr: ist nicht eingerichtet. Ich habe auch nicht die Rechte und das Wissen sowas zu tun. In der Brickipedia gibt es diese Links auch noch nicht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wenn dies irgendwann bei der Brickipedia eingeführt wird, wir das automatisch auch bekommen. Außerdem ist es noch nicht dringend, weil das französische Wiki noch sehr klein ist. Mit dem Link auf der Hauptseite hast du das Richtige getan. --Nequmodiva 21:34, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Star Wars seiten Hallo Snowhive, Ich habe bemerkt dass du in dieser wikia viele beiträge machst. Ich habe da eine Frage wegen der Star Wars Seite, denn ich würde es logischer finden wenn Clone Wars zwischen den Zweiten und den Dritten Teil stehen würde. Star Wars the Clone Wars wurde zwar nach allen anderen Filmen produziert aber findet zwischen den Ersten und den Zweiten Teil statt. An wen könnte ich mich denn da wenden? Zero 18:07, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tabellen Hallo Snowhive, Ich weiss nicht genau, wie man Tabellen erstellt. Ich wäre froh, wenn du es mir zeigen würdest. Danke schon mal im Voraus. Droidbait 10:53, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hallo Snowhive, hast du eigentlich schon mal darüber nachgedacht, ein Administrator für dieses Wiki zu werden? Ich würde dies begrüßen, denn du bist der einzige der sich nennenswert um dieses Wiki kümmert. --Nequmodiva 22:52, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hier steht, was der Titel Administrator bedeutet: http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Administratoren. --Nequmodiva 23:03, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist jetzt Administrator! ::Das Wichtigste was du jetzt kannst: ::*Alle Seiten bearbeiten, auch Geschützte Seiten (gibt es fast keine) und Systemseiten. ::*Seiten löschen und gelöschte wieder herstellen. ::*Benutzer Sperren (war, seit ich hier Administrator bin, nie nötig) ::Ach ja, und im automatischen Begrüßungstext für neue Benutzer taucht immer der zuletzt aktive Administrator auf, also jetzt auch dein Name. ::--Nequmodiva 23:00, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hey, ähm ich wollte mit Ihnen über ein Update, das diese Vorlage muss sagen, wie Sie im Bild unten sehen kann. Vielen Dank! thumb 01:38, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hintergrund Wie du siehst wird an den Rändern ein neuer Hintergrund angezeigt, den ich gemacht habe. Wie findest du den? Ist vielleicht etwas zu bunt und lenkt zu sehr ab. Ich werde vielleicht noch andere Hintergründe ausprobieren. --Nequmodiva 16:45, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Bevor ich den Hintergrund überarbeite, hab ich erst mal ein neues Logo gemacht. --Nequmodiva 18:24, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe einen neuen Hintergrund hochgeladen. Er wird aber noch nicht immer angezeigt, möglicherweise weil wikia auf verschiedenen Servern noch verschiedene Versionen gespeichert hat. Falls du ihn dann siehst, er hat jetzt weniger Farben (vor allem kein weiß mehr), und er ist abgedunkelt, damit sich die Seite gut vom Hintergrund abhebt. --Nequmodiva 15:41, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay, Danke. Und sorry für alle möglichen Ärger, den ich verursacht.:) 03:24, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay, Danke. :) 16:40, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Volladoption Hallo Snowhive. Du bist seit vielen Monaten in diesem Wiki sehr aktiv und die anderen Administratoren sowie die Bürokraten sind inaktiv. Wenn es Dir recht ist, werde ich Dir Bürokratenrechte erteilen und den anderen Administratoren und Bürokraten ihre Rechte entfernen (bei so vielen inaktiven Administratoren blickt man kaum noch durch). Du kannst mir hier antworten. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 16:46, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Von Benutzer Diskussion:SVG hierher verschoben: Hallo Tim! Aus meiner Sicht könnten die Administratoren sicherlich mal aufgeräumt werden. Aber aktiver Bürokrat ist Nequmodiva. Wende Dich am besten an ihn, welche Admins mal rauskönnen. Bürokrat möchte ich eigentlich nicht werden (im Moment), da ich mich mit machen Dingen nicht auseinander setzen möchte. Snowhive 18:04, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ein Bürokrat gilt in der Wikia nur als aktiv, wenn er innerhalb der letzten 60 Tage editiert hat (letzte Bearbeitung 11. April, letztes Login 10. Mai). Solltest Du in Zukunft Interesse an den Bürokratenrechten habe, kann Du Dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Liebe Grüße, Tim (SVG) 08:37, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi, Ich wollte dir mal für den Tipp danken und werde es in Zukunft so machen. PS Ich hab gesehen, dass du dich für Kingdoms, Castle etc. interissierst. Ich finde diese Sets auch super und hab mir davon auch schon einige gekauft. Fabi151 17:46, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Fabi151Fabi151 17:46, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hi Snowhive danke für die Begrüßung! Die Seiten Hedwig Die Schnee Eule und 4701 Der Sprechende Hut habe ich erstellt! Da war ich aber noch als ein Wika Nutzer mit der Id 84.170.63.142 dargestellt. Ich habe eine Frage: Wie kann man Bilder in Vorlagen rein machen? Bei mir klappt das nicht! Lego Fan 34 Danke! Danke für dein Lob! Teils übersetze ich Seiten von der Englischen Brick Pedia Teils habe ich sie selber. Und Ich achte Darauf was du machst, zum Beispiel habe ich wegen dir herausgefunden wie man bei Vorlagen was verlinkt. Danke! Lego Fan 34 18:51, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC)'''Lego Fan 34 '''Lego Fan 34 18:51, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Snowhive, könntest du mal die Seite 2009 anschauen, ich habe da Probleme mit der Tabelle welche Baukästen 2009 veröffentlicht wurden. könntest du mir da eine so Gelbe Zeile machen mit Space Police 3 ? Lego Fan 34 10:32, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Lego Fan 34Lego Fan 34 10:32, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi Snowhive Ich brauche Hilfe bei der Seite 2009. Nach der gelben Zeile Space Police 3, Habe ich eine Zeile danach eingefügt. Dann habe Ich JAgd auf Kranxx hinzurfügt und bin auf speichern gegangen. Als Ich nochmal nachgeprüft habe war Squidmans Flucht in der Zeile irgendwie kaputt gegangen sag ich mal. Bitte erklär mir noch mal was ich da falsch gemacht habe und korregiere denn Fehler, wer echt nett von dir. Schon mal Danke im Voraus und bis bald. Lego Fan 34 14:27, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Lego Fan 34Lego Fan 34 14:27, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Snowhive Hallo,Snowhive!Mir ist ein Fehler unterlaufen!Kokoriko 3862 hat eigentlich die Nummer 3863.Ich kann es aber irgendwie nicht ändern.Jetzt heißt die Seite Kokoriko 3862.Kannst du mir bitte helfen?Gfboy 16:55, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Problem gelöst!Gfboy 17:09, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank für den herzlichen Empfang! Ich freue mich auf die Seiten in diesem Wiki zu schauen, wie man ihnen zu tun und ich werde der Bearbeitung beginnen bald.Und wieder Ich bin Amerikaner und meine deutschen wird ein wenig differnt dann dein Sound. Ein herzliches Hallo, Snowhive! Als Neuling wünsch ich uns zuerst mal eine gute Zusammenarbeit. :-) Du bist ja sehr fleißig aktiv hier, so wie ich das bis jetzt mitbekomme. Hast du die Rechte, um die Hauptseite bearbeiten zu können? Da müsste noch "The Lord of the Rings" verlinkt werden. Steht schon unter "aktuelle Serien" dort, aber halt noch in Rotschrift. Und das erste "The" fehlt auch noch. Dann auf gute Nachbarschaft! ;-) Der Herr der Steine 14:56, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Polish Lego Wiki Hi, I`m from Polish wiki about LEGO - Legopedia. Could you add a link to ours wiki on yours main page, please? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 15:16, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke schön --~DKK(Dyskusja) 11:25, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollte mich bedanken das du die Bilder auf den Adventurers-Seiten hochgeladen hast. Die waren nähmlich von mir bevor ich mich angemeldet habe.(Watto7 14:35, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC)) Hi ! Da ich nun schon seit einiger Zeit bei Legopedia mitarbeite, dachte ich, ich erstelle mal ein Paar seiten zum Thema Castle 2007, da ich dieses sehr interessant finde. Ich hab jetzt eine Seite über die Trolle erstellt, und da du mir schon mal geschrieben hast, dass du dich auch sehr für castle usw. interessierst wollte ich mal fragen ob du evt. noch etwas an der seite arbeitest und noch ein paar sets mit trollen hinzufügen könntest (Ich kenne da nicht so viele) Viele Grüße Fabi151 21:59, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Fabi151 http://de.lego.wikia.com/wiki/Trolle#Bilder OK Danke für den Tipp! Ich hätte noch eine Frage: Und zwar weiß ich nicht wie man Links in die Vorlagen (also Set oder Figur) einfügt. Wäre echt nett wenn du es mir zeigen könntest. Fabi151 08:26, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Fabi151 Ja hab ich schon gemacht Fabi151 20:07, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Fabi151 Hi Snowhive, danke für dein Angebot - ich brauche nämlich schon deine Hilfe. Ich habe versehentlich eine Datei hochgeladen und vergessen einen Titel anzugeben. Wie kann ich das Bild wieder löschen? Danke Schon im voraus Schau mal im "Glasses Wiki" (www.de.glasses.wikia.com) vorbei - dort habe ich auch schon viele Artickel bearbeitet, falls es dich interessiert ;) LG 2SteinStudios (Diskussion) 14:32, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Muss man Angemeldet sein um ein Profilbild ein zu sätzen? (Benutzer:92.76.10.88) Frage Ist ein Admin höher als der gründer?Und wie heißt der Gründer. Benutzer:92.76.10.88 Maccus Könnten sie die Seite Maccus Löschen über ihn weiß man nicht so viel und er ist unwichtig. Benutzer:92.76.10.88 Sumpfmonster Könnte ich das Sumpfmonster noch mal erstellen weil es ein Sumpfmonster gibt das in Lego City zu Hause ist wären sie damit einverstanden? 92.76.10.88 Ich wusste nämlich nicht das das Monster Frankenstein ist aber nochmal danke für den hinweis. Ach ja da wäre noch etwas von lego Minifiguren gibt es ja schon das monster aber den artikel gibt es 2 mal eine seite wurde nähmlich Frankenstein benannt und das ist komisch. Hotep Darf ich auf meine Diskussions Seite selber etwas hinschreiben und das Bild von Hotep einfügen? 92.76.10.88 thumb|134px|Dieses Bild Sumpfmonster Hallo Snowhive am 4.11.2012 oder am 5.11.2012 werde ich das Sumpfmonster in Lego City erstellen. 92.76.10.88 Mumie Ich werde eine Seite erstellen wo alle Mumien die es im laufe der Zeit mal gab aufgezählt werden so wie die Seite Frankenstein. (92.76.10.88 Top 10 Liste Hi Snowhive wie erstellt man eine Top 10 Liste? (92.76.10.88 Top 10 Liste Das ist zum beispiel das wo steht wie lange seit ihr auf Legopedia oder das wo Jun Chi artikel des Monars geworden ist. (92.76.10.88 Top 10 Liste Ich verstehe das nicht können sie das machen?mit den artikeln:Hotep,Sumpfmonster,Die Mumie und Mumie (Monster Fighters) aber nur wen sie es wollen. Wenn sie das machen bitte auf mein Profif als letztes (92.76.10.88 Maccus Sie hatten Maccus doch gelöscht warum haben sie ihn nochmal erstellt? (92.76.10.88 Firox und Eruptorr Auf den Seite Firox und Eruptorr fehlen die Bilder. (92.76.10.88 Pharaoh Amset Ra Auf der Seite Amset Ra fehlt das Bild können sie eins einsätzen? (92.76.10.88 Snowhive ich bin es 92.76.10.88 aber jetzt heiße ich plötzlich anders woran liegt das? (92.76.10.88 Löschen Bitte Löschen sie mein Profil. (92.76.10.88 LEGO Atlantis Buch & Steine-Set Lieber Snowhive, Sie haben den schönen Artikel zu LEGO Atlantis Buch & Steine-Set (Brickmaster) verfasst. Wir vom Verlag möchten Sie gerne kontaktieren - keine Sorge, es geht um eine freundliche Anfrage zu diesem Titel und wir wären über Ihre Hilfe sehr dankbar. Es wäre nett, wenn Sie mich unter florian.bucher (at) dk-germany.de kontaktieren könnten. Viele Grüße, F. Bucher 87.234.44.130 10:14, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen Hi Snowhive Vielleicht erinnerst du mich an mich :D Ich wollte fragen ob ich vielleicht zwei Vorlagen der Legopedia für eine andere Wiki und zwar der Playmobil Wiki benutzen dürfte, und wenn ja wie kann ich die Farbe der Box ändern zum Beispiel bei der Vorlage:Set die Farbe Lila in eine andere Farbe ändern kann? Die Playmobil Wiki ist außerdem sehr verwaist und braucht eine Überarbeitung. Ich würde die Vorlagen Set und die Vorlage Figur benutzen wollen. Mit Grüßen und Frohes neues Jahr Lego Fan 34 (Diskussion) 20:26, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für die Erlaubnis für die Verwendung der Vorlagen :) Lego Fan 34 (Diskussion) 20:05, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vorstellung und Überarbeitung der Hauptseite Hallo Snowhive, ich möchte mich bei dir (stellvertretend für alle anderen aktiven Admins der Legopedia natürlich) kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Micha von Wikia Deutschland und seit diesem Jahr so etwas wie zuständig für Wikis bei Wikia, die unter die Sparte Lifestyle fallen. Falls es also irgendetwas gibt, womit ich behilflich sein kann und/oder du irgendwelche Fragen hast, lass es mich einfach wissen :) So unhöflich es möglicherweise sein mag, hätte ich auch direkt eine Bitte an dich bzw. euch von der Legopedia. Und zwar gibt es mit den sogenannten "Boxads" ein Werbeformat, das bei einspaltigen Hauptseiten zu Darstellungsfehlern führen kann. Diese Boxads werden in der oberen rechten Ecke der Hauptseite angezeigt (wie sie es auch schon auf normalen Artikelseiten tun). Daher schlagen wir allen Wikis vor, ein zweispaltiges Design mithilfe der Spalten-Formatierungs-Tags zu verwenden. Um eben Probleme auf eurer Hauptseite vermeiden zu können, würde ich euch bitten, diese demensprechend "umzubauen". Hierfür kann ich euch auch gerne meine Hilfe und Unterstützung anbieten ;) Gebt mir einfach mal Bescheid diesbezüglich. Gruß Micha (Talk) 10:07, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) 448 Hallo Snowhive ich bin 88.71.24.222 und ich wollte fragen ob ich die Seite 448 erstellen darf das ist der Droiden Kommandant der bei dem Set Sepparatist Spider Droid bei ist. (88.71.24.222 Raketen Kampfdroide Hallo Snowhive kannst du auf der Seite Raketen Kampfdroide ein Bild einfügen? (88.71.24.222 Gestaltung der Hauptseite Hallo Snowhive! Bzgl. der Legopedia-Hauptseite ist mir aufgefallen, dass in Browsern wie Chrome und Internet Explorer der Inhalt aufgrund der Boxad nach unten gedrückt wird (siehe Screenshot). Das ließe sich leicht beheben, wenn man das Banner noch innerhalb des ersten mainpage-column-tags packt: Sieht meiner Meinung nach auch noch gut aus, wenn man einen Werbeblocker aktiviert hat ;) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:29, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sterne Warum hast du diese Sterne entfernt?(178.3.237.119 10:00, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC)) Diese Sterne Raketen Kampfdroide Hallo Snowhive könntest du ein Bild auf der Seite Raketen Kampfdroide einfügen und vielleicht auch auf der Seite Raketen Kampfdroiden Kommandant ? (178.3.237.119 12:14, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC)) Back from the Underground Hallo Snowhive! Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an mich. Ich wollte sagen, dass ich hier wieder aktiv mithelfen werde. Dieses Wiki hier war das erste, welches ich bearbeitet hatte. Und nun habe ich auch ein Wiki, mit immerhin ca. 200 Seiten und mehr als 20 Bearbeitern! Also...Ich wollte dir dafür danken, dass du dieses Wiki erstellt hast, Snowhive! Gäbe es dieses Wiki nicht, würde ich vermutlich niemals die Tore von "Wikia" betreten. Gfboy (Diskussion) 18:32, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Vorstellung des Lego Wikis im dt. Community Wiki Hallo Snowhive! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du unser noch recht junges Projekt Vorgestellte Wikis im deutschen Community Wiki schon kennst. Dort stellen wir alle zwei Wochen abwechselnd aus den drei Sparten Videospiele, Entertainment und Lifestyle besonders tolle Wikis und ihre Communities vor. Da die letzte Rubrik mit all ihren Unterkategorien in meine "Abteilung" fällt, kam mir als nächstes die umfangreiche Legopedia in den Sinn. Du kannst dir auf der oben verlinkten Seite ja mal einen Überblick verschaffen, wie die einzelnen Beiträge bisher beschaffen sind. Ich möchte dich daher einfach mal fragen, ob du Lust hast (damit meine ich natürlich auch alle anderen Aktiven hier im Wiki ;), mit der Legopedia daran teilzunehmen? Falls ja, gib mir doch einfach mal Bescheid und/oder schreib mir eine Mail (Adresse steht im Profil) mit Punkten zum Wiki, die du gerne beisteuern möchtest. Interessant wäre bspw. vorzustllen, worum es in der Legopedia (so offensichtlich es für manchen auch sein mag) geht, welche Themen genau behandelt werden, worauf der aktuelle Fokus liegt oder ihr besondere Themen spezielle Leute sucht, wofür ihr evtl. noch Hilfe gebrauchen könnt usw. Wie gesagt, melde dich einfach mal bei mir, würde mich freuen :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 11:13, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Huhu, ich bin es noch einmal. :Würde mich über eine Zu- oder Absage freuen, damit ich weiß, ob ich mit der Legopedia rechnen kann, oder nicht ;) :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:50, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Hallo Micha ::Ich bin noch am überlegen - unter anderen auch, wie ich es in der Community platziere, ob wir es machen, oder nicht. Bin gerade dabei, mir eine kleine Strategie zu überlegen... ::Snowhive (Diskussion) 06:48, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC)Snowhive :::Puh. Ich dachte schon, du hättest Angst vor mir, weil du bisher nie geantwortet hast ;) :::Also im Grunde soll das kein allzu großer "Act" bzw. Arbeitsaufwand für die jeweiligen Autoren und Admins der Wikis sein. Die "Platzierung" ist im Grunde dieselbe wie bei den anderen Vorstellungen auch: Ein von uns Wikia-Mitarbeitern verfasster Blog-Beitrag im Rahmen der "Vorgestellte Wikis"-Kolumne, den wir gemeinsam mit der aktiven Community der jeweiligen Wikis "erarbeiten" (manche Admins schicken uns bspw. bereits komplett ausformulierte Texte, andere nur ein paar Stichpunkte oder Absätze). :::Zur Frage "ob man es denn überhaupt machen sollte": Also einen Schaden würde man kaum davon tragen, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen ;) :::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 08:37, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::So, im Urlaub hatte ich genügend Zeit, mir Gedanken zu machen. Der Hauptpunkt für mich ist es, wenn dadurch neue Mitglieder zu uns stoßen, dass sie möglichst auch bleiben. Ich denke die Herausforderungen, und damit die Gamification, hilft da zum Teil, die Motivation aufrecht zu erhalten. Die habe ich nun eingerichtet. Den Textentwurf, für das Vorstellen der Wiki, habe ich in Arbeit und werde ich Dir demnächst zukommen lassen. Snowhive (Diskussion) 12:20, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Snowhive Hallo Snowhive. Freut mich zu hören! Da wir dann laut Plan erst wieder am 09.08. dran sind, solltest du auch nicht unter allzu viel Zeitdruck stehen ;) Dass du die Herausforderungen mal ausprobierst, ist eine sehr gute Idee. Apropos: Zum Thema "Neue Mitglieder und Motivation" findet heute Abend übrigens eine kleine "Sprechstunde" im Chat des Community Wikis statt, in der sich Wikianer untereinander Fragen stellen und hilfreiche Tipps geben können (nähere Infos hier) - nur falls du Zeit und Lust haben solltest ;) Falls du sonst irgendwo in Probleme laufen solltest und Hilfe brauchst, kannst du mir jederzeit gerne Bescheid geben. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:38, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Snowhive! :Bevor es mit der Vorstellung am kommenden Freitag allzu knapp wird, wollte ich nur mal kurz nachhaken, ob du gut vorankommst und/oder noch irgendwie Hilfe brauchst. :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 11:55, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Soooo, da ist sie nun! ::Vielen Dank für die Mitarbeit bei unserer kleinen Vorstellungsreihe. Hoffe, wir können demnächst irgendwann wieder mal etwas gemeinsam auf die Beine stellen, wenn du Lust dazu hast. Falls dir irgendwas einfallen sollte, wobei du Hilfe brauchen solltest, um bspw. die Werbetrommel für das Wiki etwas weiter anzurühren, kannst du dich jederzeit bei mir melden :) ::Gruß ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:01, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Snowhive ich bin 92.76.8.241 und ich wollte dich bitten auf die Seiten Mumie (Monster Fighters) und Werewolf (Monster Fighters) einen Quelltext einzufügen weil man für die Seiten sehr lange gebraucht hat. PS: Kanst du ein Bild einfügen wo der Böse Roboter ohne Helm zu sehen ist ? Chopov Hi Snowhive kannst du auf der Seite Chopov die Zitat von Lego.de einfügen? Bitte hinterlasse mir eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite. (92.77.200.135 07:20, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Neues Forum Hallo Snowhive, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Beteiligung bei Abstimmungen auf der Hauptseite stark abgenommen hat und daher auch zur Einstellung der "Artikel des Monats"-Umfrage geführt hat. Um ggfs. das Engagement von Nutzern weiter zu steigern, wollte ich dir mal vorschlagen, das "neue" Forum hier im Wiki zu aktivieren. Darüber lassen sich Beiträge, die für alle Besucher interessant sind hervorheben, wodurch diese leichter zu finden und zu erreichen sind. Neuigkeiten und wichtige Benachrichtigungen auf der Hauptseite gehen meiner Meinung nach vergleichsweise leicht unter. Was meinst du? Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:30, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du Administrator bist, bitte blockiere den Vandalen hier: ''84.147.251.170 und ''188.192.109.220 Re: Willkommen Danke (: Ich brauche derzeit keine Hilfen, aber danke trotzdem. :) Grünfell (Diskussion) 15:02, 19. Mai 2014 (UTC) Frage Hallo, ich habe mal eine kleine Frage ... und zwar würde ich gerne wissen was du darüber denkst wenn man zu jedem Artikel eine Triva/Feedback schreiben würde? NyaX (Diskussion) 16:48, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ja ... ich wusste nicht ob man es Triva oder Feedback nennt. ... Meine damit eigentlich das selbe ... Hoffe hab dich nicht verwirrt ... fänds cool wenns ne Triva zu den Charas geben würde NyaX (Diskussion) 13:30, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Community-App: Lego Moin Snowhive, wusstest du, dass mittlerweile mehr als die Hälfte aller Seitenaufrufe auf Wikia von mobilen Geräten wie Handys und Tablets kommen? Um diese Leser zu unterstützen, erstellen wir von Wikia eine Reihe von iOS- und Android-Apps die sich nur auf einzelne Communities fokussieren. Wir freuen uns, dass wir dir mitteilen können, dass das auch für euch der Fall ist! Das bedeutet, dass ihr eine App nur für eure Community habt, die von euch (den Admins) selbst hergerichtet werden kann. Diese Hilfe-Seite ist zwar momentan noch nicht ganz auf dem letzten Stand, aber sie gibt eine gute Übersicht, wie und wo Inhalte in der App bearbeiten könnt. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen zu der App haben solltest, oder wie ihr Inhalte einarbeiten könnt oder die App selber besser vorantreiben könnt, dann wende dich am besten direkt an Spezial:Kontakt. In etwa einer Woche werden wir die verschiedenen Apps auch noch einmal offiziell in den Wikia Deutschland News ankündigen. Super, dass ihr so eine prima Community auf die Beine gestellt habt - und viel Erfolg mit der App! --Avatar 12:22, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hi Snowhive, ich bin Jolly18 und bin neu hier in diesem Wiki. Ich wollte mich einfach mal vorstellen. (Jolly18